Donne-moi une raison
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Tu bois trop, tu me trompes et tu es violent. Alors, putain, donne-moi une bonne raison de rester...


Titre : Donne-moi une raison

Auteur : HiMaboroshi.

Genres : Romance, Angst.

One-Shoot paru le : Samedi 27 Juillet 2013

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, bonsoir, bon matin ! Me voici de retour avec un petit OS, « défi », on va dire, d'Onirybrius, qui avait lancé le sujet sur un Harry (ou Draco) alcoolique. J'avais eu une idée similaire, il y a peu, alors j'ai sauté sur ce défi. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture. Univers alternatif.

Moi je retourne à _Papillon _de **Didi Gemini.**

Et je remercie Green Day et leur chanson, _The Forgotten_, qui m'a guidée à travers cet OS.

**Gloria to the son ofGod.**

_Et moi j'attends un truc qui n'arrivera jamais..._

**Reviews anonymes : **

**Julia : **Déjà, merci pour cette review. Tu dis que c'est une des rares fictions tristes qui existe sur ce couple ? J'en lis plein, pourtant, et moi-même j'en écris quelques unes :) Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas expliqué pourquoi Draco buvait, parce que comme j'ai prévu une suite, je comptais le faire là. Tu sais, comme un genre de flash-back, quoi. Enfin, on verra. En tout cas, je te remercie pour cette review très gentille, qui m'a fait plaisir. :)

**Blairya** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir posté une review ! Je suis trop contente que tu aies aimé cet OS, et encore plus s'il t'a "remuée", comme tu dis ! C'est demandé si gentiment que je crois que je vais vraiment l'écrire, cette suite. x) Encore merci, ça me fait très plaisir. :)

**Someone :** Je te remercie pour la super review que tu as postée. Je suis... absolument ravie que tu aies adoré cet OS. Comme tu dis... oui, il y a une histoire derrière chaque personnage, c'est évident. On ne sombre pas comme ça dans l'alcoolémie. Mais tout ça, tu le sauras dans la suite que je posterai courant Août. Pour moi aussi, la fin me paraissait inéluctable, c'était logique que Harry s'en aille... Personnellement, je ne pense que je resterais plus de deux ans avec une personne qui me trompe, et qui est violente, par dessus le marché. Même si j'en suis folle amoureuse, il y a quand même un certain degré à respecter. Je trouve que Harry a assez bien supporté x) Ahah, mais tous les Drarry mériteraient un Happy-End ! En tout cas, si tu veux lire d'autres de mes histoires, comme tu dis, n'hésite pas ! ;p

* * *

**Donne-moi une raison**

Deux émeraudes qui s'ouvrent subitement dans le noir de la nuit, et une porte qui claque, brisant le doux silence d'une pénombre réconfortante. Il savait que c'était lui et il savait l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver. Comme chaque soir. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux douloureusement, se préparant mentalement à la scène qui allait suivre. Décidant que cette fois, il ne voulait pas pas subir la vision de son petit-ami ivre, le garçon se retourna dans le grand lit qui avait tant de fois abrité leurs ébats, témoin de nombreuses scènes d'une tendresse à pleurer, et se retrouva face à la fenêtre ouverte. Les longs rideaux blancs, gonflés par la légère brise qui soufflait à l'intérieur, ressemblaient à des formes fantomatiques, et firent frissonner Harry. Il remonta le drap sur lui, jusqu'à ses épaules.

Sur la table de nuit, le radio-réveil indiquait deux heures trente-huit. Le brun soupira. « C'est tôt, par rapport à d'habitude », pensa-t-il amèrement.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua à son tour pour la seconde fois, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il se raidit, attendant l'arrivée de Draco dans leur chambre faiblement éclairée par la lueur lunaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de celle-ci se referma doucement, comme si celui qui était rentré s'était soudainement souvenu de l'existence d'Harry et n'avait pas souhaité le réveiller. Le brun esquissa un sourire amer : en vérité, Draco venait tout juste de se souvenir de lui.

A côté de lui, le matelas s'enfonça légèrement, signe que le blond s'était allongé dessus, et la couverture se souleva également. Un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque, et Harry se mordit la lèvre, les yeux ouverts, priant pour que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'endorme rapidement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le repousser ou de discuter avec lui. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui parle ou même qu'il le touche.

Malheureusement pour lui, une main chaude effleura son épaule qui n'était pas recouverte par le drap. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait pas bouger, il était complètement paralysé. Draco savait qu'il était réveillé. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avec brusquerie, maladroitement et le brun déglutit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Draco, arrête, murmura-t-il quand ses mains descendirent dans son dos.

- J'ai envie de toi...

- S'il-te-plaît. Tu as bu. »

Il entendit le blond soupirer puis arrêter ses mouvements et enfin, se redresser. Harry crut un instant qu'il allait le laisser tranquille, jusqu'à ce que deux mains le retournent brusquement et que des lèvres chaudes s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

Il empestait l'alcool, et c'était peu dire. Harry tenta de se dégager, essoufflé.

« Tu pues l'alcool, sérieux ! Dégage, lâche-moi !

- C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ! s'exclama Draco en se redressant.

- Mon problème ?! _Mon_ problème ? C'est plutôt toi qui en as un, _Draco._

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ! Tu fais la gueule parce que je suis rentré tard, c'est ça ? C'est ça ? Mais je fais encore ce que je veux !

- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir, je me suis inquiété !

- Tu t'es inquiété, vraiment ? railla le blond. Pauvre petit Potter, tu t'es fait du mouron pour moi. »

Assis dans le lit aux draps défait, Harry fixa Draco. Le ton de sa voix le blessait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

- C'est ça, fuis, Potter, tu sais faire que ça. »

Fermant les yeux, Harry sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour son petit-ami.

**~OoO~**

Quand Draco se réveilla, ce matin-là assez tard, il était seul dans son lit et un mal de tête fulgurant lui vrillait les tympans. Surpris, il laissa glisser sa main sur le drap froid et ouvrit les yeux. Mais ça ne changeait rien : Harry n'était pas là. Le blond se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se massa les tempes avec deux doigts, tentant de dissiper sa migraine.

Après avoir pris une seconde douche, Draco descendit dans la cuisine. La maison était silencieuse, ce qui l'étonnait car, d'habitude, Harry faisait toujours quelque chose. Soit il dessinait, soit il écoutait la musique, soit il faisait un peu de cuisine ou encore le ménage, soit il regardait la télévision, ou alors il invitait quelqu'un. Mais là, rien. Un étrange sentiment l'étreignit, et son cœur sembla tomber dans sa poitrine quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne ni dans la cuisine, ni dans l'atelier, ni dans le salon.

Il secoua la tête en prenant son café, adossé au plan de travail. Des yeux, Draco chercha une note, un post-it expliquant l'absence de son petit-ami, mais rien. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange dans cette disparition, parce qu'Harry ne partait jamais sans le prévenir...

**~OoO~**

« Alors, cette soirée ? demanda Ron en buvant une gorgée de sa bière, tandis qu'Hermione s'affairait dans la cuisine limitrophe.

- Quelle soirée ? » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire amer.

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent et le brun but à son tour, les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il... ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête. Ron semblait ne pas en revenir puis, remarquant que son meilleur ami avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux, il prit un air inquiet.

« Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise ? « Excuse-moi, Harry, j'ai oublié qu'on devait fêter ton anniversaire ensemble, j'ai préféré me soûler la gueule avec ma secrétaire, la baiser et enfin revenir à la maison » ? »

Il secoua la tête et joua avec la capsule de sa bière. Hermione pénétra dans la salle à manger avec un plateau contenant trois assiettes, des couverts, des verres et une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle disposa sur la table. Elle retourna ensuite dans la cuisine avec le plateau et revint avec un plat de pâtes fumantes.

Celles qu'Harry adorait qu'elle lui fasse, et celles qui, en cet instant, donnaient plus envie de vomir au brun, qu'autre chose.

Hermione s'installa avec eux, en bout de table et sourit au brun qui lui répondit de la même manière.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en servant Harry.

- De la « soirée » d'Harry et Draco, hier soir, répondit Ron en mimant les guillemets.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- On n'a rien fêté. »

Alors qu'elle se servait des pâtes après avoir servi son petit-ami, elle s'arrêta et le regarda, pas sûre de comprendre.

Non, ils n'avaient rien fêté. Oui, Draco avait été absent. Oui, il avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire d'Harry. Non, il s'en fichait. Oui, il en avait presque oublié son existence dans la chambre.

« Il ne t'en a pas reparlé ce matin ? Il ne s'est même pas excusé ?

- Je suis parti avant qu'il se lève.

- Mais hier soir, quand...

- Non, Hermione. Je n'ai pas dormi avec lui, donc on n'en a pas discuté. »

Un pli soucieux barra le front de sa meilleure amie. Elle était inquiète pour lui, ces derniers temps. Draco n'était jamais à la maison, et rentrait souvent ivre, Harry le soupçonnait même de le tromper et pas qu'avec des hommes.

Il n'y avait pas très longtemps que Ron et Hermione savaient que Draco buvait beaucoup et se montrait parfois violent. Ils l'avaient appris quand Harry était venu chez eux pendant quelques jours avec des hématomes sur le bras. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules, comme si ça lui arrivait souvent. Et c'était bête de parler de violence conjugale...

Hermione était inquiète. _Vraiment _inquiète. Parce qu'elle voyait son meilleur ami se détruire de jour en jour, et que lui restait campé sur ses positions. Parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il disait. Et qu'il lui pardonnait à chaque fois. Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas quelqu'un d'idiot, elle était loin de le croire quand il lui disait qu'il allait bien.

Cette fois, il avait oublié son anniversaire, alors qu'ils avaient prévu une soirée. Harry avait appelé Ron avec un grand sourire pour lui annoncer que Draco avait réservé une table dans son restaurant préféré pour fêter son anniversaire. Il était heureux, comme à chaque fois que son petit-ami faisait un tant soit peu attention à lui.

« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Harry, ça ne peut pas continuer...

- Il n'y a rien à faire.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Ron. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, aussi bien qu'Hermione.

- Ce gars n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu as tout essayé pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, ça fait deux ans, bon sang ! »

Mais Harry fixait obstinément son assiette.

Non, il n'y avait rien à faire. Parce qu'il était amoureux de Draco, parce qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était possible et imaginable pour le sortir de l'Enfer dans lequel il s'était plongé, en vain. Que personne ne pouvait rien y faire, pas même une personne spécialisée. Juste parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aurait trop souffert de le laisser...

**~OoO~**

Il était près de vingt-et-une heure lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua doucement et Harry pénétra dans le salon où Draco était affalé sur le canapé devant la télé. Il tenait une bière dans sa main et le brun n'aurait rien dit si c'était juste ça, parce que sur la table trônaient une bouteille vide de whisky fort et une dizaine de canettes de bières, sans dessus-dessous.

« Tu as encore bu. »

Ni une question, ni un reproche. Il était fatigué de le réprimander à chaque fois.

Draco ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'écran de télévision. Soupirant, Harry ramassa les canettes et la bouteille vide puis les jeta à la poubelle. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, la télévision avait été éteinte et le blond semblait attendre son retour. En voyant son air furieux, Harry trembla intérieurement, parce qu'il savait que ça recommençait.

« T'étais où ?

- Je suis sorti.

- Non, sans blague, ironisa le blond, la voix un peu rauque. T'étais avec qui ?

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, putain, Harry ! s'écria le blond en se redressant, debout devant le brun.

- Tiens, c'est plus « Potter », maintenant ? J'étais avec Ron et Hermione.

- Toute la journée ? Dis plutôt que t'es allé te faire sauter par ton pote Longdubat ! »

Harry en resta bouche bée. C'était Draco qui le trompait, et c'était lui qui l'accusait !

« Contrairement à toi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, surtout lorsque je suis en coupable. Oh mais tu aurais oublié que nous étions ensemble, peut-être ? Ça aussi, c'est quand tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco l'attrapa alors par les épaules et le secoua violemment, furieux.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je t'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles !

- Tu m'interdis de dire la vérité, c'est ça ?! » hurla Harry.

Mais c'était la phrase de trop et la gifle qu'il reçut lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Au sol, le brun leva des yeux humides vers un Draco essoufflé et les poings serrés.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter. »

Sans faire attention à lui, il sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte d'entrée. Et, assis sur le sol, Harry touchait sa joue, la respiration saccadée, le cœur au bord des lèvres...

**~OoO~**

Quand Draco se réveilla, ce matin-là, son lit était vide. Encore. Et sa mémoire était floue. Encore...

Comme la veille, il descendit à la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café après s'être douché. La maison était vide. Encore. Aucun post-it. Encore. Juste le silence et le sentiment oppressant... Encore.

Mais aujourd'hui, la porte d'entrée ne claqua pas. Et Draco ne but pas. Il ne mangea pas non plus. Entrant dans le bureau pour y faire quelques comptes, il vérifia le calendrier et s'aperçut que nous étions le deux Août. Autrement dit, deux jours après l'anniversaire de son petit-ami. La panique s'empara de lui et il sortit rapidement de la maison, en direction d'un magasin, dans l'idée de faire un cadeau à Harry qui rattraperait son oubli.

Il revint chez lui deux heures plus tard, heureux et essoufflé, un petit paquet rouge et doré dans sa main.

« Harry, je suis rentré ! T'es là ? »

Une porte se referma à l'étage et le jeune homme descendit les escaliers. Il fit un petit sourire en coin à Harry, qu'il perdit rapidement en voyant qu'il tenait un sac de voyage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Je m'en vais, Draco. »

L'incompréhension dut se lire sur ses traits car le brun esquissa un sourire amer.

« Évidemment, tu ne te souviens de rien. Pour changer.

- Tu... tu ne peux pas partir.

- Et pourquoi ? »

Mais Draco ne savait pas. Il se taisait, une horrible nausée l'assaillant soudainement, et fixait Harry.

« Donne-moi une raison de rester. Donne-moi une putain de raison. »

Mais Draco demeura silencieux, le fixant de ses yeux froids, le défiant du regard de s'en aller vraiment. Parce qu'il avait une fierté, et parce qu'il n'était fichtrement pas dépendant. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Qu'importe que ça fasse mal. Qu'importe que l'absence d'Harry dans sa vie bouleverse ses habitudes. Qu'importe qu'il finisse seul...

Harry secoua la tête, ses lèvres tordues en une grimace méprisante, douloureuse. Incrédule.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. »

N'en revenant pas, il fixa Draco, espérant presque une réponse. Espérant qu'il lui donne une raison... Mais il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Rien ne le retenait plus ici après deux ans de vie commune. Parce que deux ans, c'était déjà trop et parce qu'il aurait dû partir plus tôt. Il avait gâché deux années de sa vie à essayer de sauver une histoire bien trop compliquée pour lui. Une histoire qui lui ferait mal, tôt ou tard. Il avait voulu sauver Draco, être présent pour lui, l'épauler dans chaque étape du quotidien, il l'avait laissé lui faire du mal. Et c'était si douloureux de s'en rendre compte...

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, une expression empreinte d'une douleur intense sur le visage, il sourit doucement, les yeux torturés. Curieux paradoxe pour un homme au cœur brisé...

« Mais je m'en doutais. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux, qui pourra te supporter. Quelqu'un que tu aimeras, murmura-t-il en tournant les talons.

- Tu as toujours été mélodramatique, cracha alors Draco. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec moi, pendant ces deux ans ? Pourquoi t'es pas parti plus tôt ? »

Le brun s'arrêta et, sans le regarder, inspirant discrètement, dit :

« Parce que je t'aimais.

- Alors pourquoi tu pars ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Au revoir, Draco. »

Il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer doucement. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Parce que la porte n'avait pas claqué. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Et qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air...

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

HiMaboroshi, qui retourne à son écriture de _Sans mon père._


End file.
